Hola, Goodbye
by Bren Gail
Summary: He was surprised. Not that she had tracked him down, but that it took her five years to do so.


**Hola, Goodbye**

Jason Gideon froze momentarily as he recognized the handwriting on the pristine white envelope on his make shift desk. He had not seen that script for five years, but it was as if it were yesterday when he had spent those few days in the Technical Analyst's office, because of an injury prohibiting him from the field. He sat down, swallowed, and rubbed his face with his left hand before he finally picked up the envelope. He was surprised. Not that she had tracked him down, but that it took her five years to do so. He opened the letter carefully to prevent unnecessary tearing of the paper.

_Como Estas, Senor Gideon_

_Esta muy mal, okay, no habla espanol, si habla ingles mucho. Si, I know where you are obviously as you are reading this letter. I knew where you were as soon as you, several states over, booked that plane ticket to Mexico. Coach, really? I never pictured you as a Coach man, but then again you weren't into flashiness, so coach actually _is_ you. Reid would not let me tell him where you are, because he is waiting on you to contact him, which I think is entirely sad. It has been ove\ two years since you left. You were like a surrogate father to him, for the team too, but more so to him which you knew and you just left him high and dry. I understand why you left the team, but you should have kept in contact with him. I __know__ that you have kept in contact with Aaron and it was not, because I had complete access to his life during the Reaper Investigation either._

_I want to congratulate you for the success that the Mexican equivalent to the BAU has achieved. If anyone could set it up perfectly, you could. You know, after you left and Rossi returned, I couldn't help but wonder how it was with you, Aaron, and Rossi on the same team then I realized it isn't that much different from the team we have now, because we have the best of the best as you did when Aaron was the rookie and you and Rossi were the leading agents._

_But anyway, back to the point as to why I'm writing you. Yes, there is a point besides bursting your bubble about no one knowing where you are, really, I am a Technological Goddess, you can NOT fool me, but I incessantly fool myself, go figure. Okay. Okay. Okay. I hear you, get to the point. The point is that I know that the team at one point had a special place in your heart, no, I'm not asking you to return to the team per se. You would be proud of our Doctor Reid. He has outgrown several misconceptions and predictions that people had about him in the early years. You'd be proud of JJ too. She just got a promotion, (yay) and is no longer with the team (poo.)_

_Come to think of it, you'd be proud of the entire team, Aaron has stepped into your shoes and exceeded them several times over. Morgan has turned down two (that I know of) promotions; one in New York and one in Texas. Speaking of Morgan, could you give him a call (after you've given the young Doctor Reid one first) and offer him an ear to listen, because I know he's going to need it. I know that he could talk to Reid, Prentiss, or Rossi, or even perhaps JJ, but I think that he won't want to talk to them, that he'll want to talk to someone that isn't all up in his business, you know? Then again, he most likely will not want to talk to anyone. But please try to get back into contact with the team, you don't have to call them daily or even weekly, but please try. Maybe, if you get back into contact with them, then perhaps my leaving the team will become a second thought to them. I don't know how you cut all ties with the team except for one person when you left, I couldn't, but could you give me some advice so I can at least try to do the same? All of our cell numbers are the same except for Aaron's, but you already know his._

_Gracias mi amigo,_

_The tech with the glasses, _

_Penelope Garcia_

Jason Gideon sat immobilized by shock as he reread the letter several times in order to process it.

What the hell had happened in Quantico, for an Analyst, no for _her_ to want to leave?

It was time to make a phone call.


End file.
